capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Batsu Ichimonji
Batsu Ichimonji (一文字 伐 Ichimonji Batsu) is the main protagonist in Rival Schools: United By Fate and its sequel Project Justice. About Batsu Batsu, the "Hot-blooded Transfer Student" Foul-mouthed, belligerent, and impulsive. These are the first three words that best describe Batsu. Nonetheless, he has a strong sense of justice and a kind heart. He is often misunderstood, however, due to his forward and rough personality. His dislike for dogs was due to the fact that he was bitten by one when he was little, although he could no longer remember exactly when; nonetheless, it was a traumatic experience for him. Rival Schools: United By Fate In Rival Schools: United by Fate, he is introduced as recently transfered student to Taiyo High searching for his mother. Joined by Hinata Wakaba and Kyosuke Kagami, Batsu finds the person responsible for it is his long-lost father, Raizo Imawano. His individual ending in the game reveals he saves his mother and makes peace with his father. Project Justice In the sequel, Project Justice, Batsu is again the main character, but is dogged by accusations that he is responsible for a new wave of attacks on local schools. The Taiyo High story in the game illustrates two different fates for him; either he fights off the allegation with the help of students from Pacific High School, or disappears for a period of time before returning with increased fighting power. The powered-up Batsu is playable in the game as Burning Batsu. Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy Batsu is an all-around character. With a decent arsenal of moves and some great combos, he makes a good teammate for anyone. His primary weapon comes by way of the Crescent Moon Kick. The best way to use this move is to first lead into it with a Textbook Combo, then chain on the Crescent Moon Kick. Then, as the player lands, they can have Batsu immediately go for a throw. If the opponent begins to catch on, using a Team-Up Technique as the follow-up is wise to catch the foe attempting to throw the player back. At a far distance, the player can be an annoyance by throwing random Guts Bullets on the ground and in the air. If the opponent whiffs an attack, the player can go right into a Textbook Combo to finish him/her off. Three of Batsu's Burning Vigor attacks can be used in indirect sequence. The player can start with the Super Guts Upper, do an Air Combo, and finish it either with a Super Guts Bullet or Super Shooting Star Kick. Batsu's Team-Up Technique, the Double Guts Bullet, is average. Because of its slow start-up time, the opponent has a greater chance to throw him before it connects. A good teammate for Batsu would be a partner with a Team-Up Technique that initiates quickly. Lastly, some opponents with weapons, such as Hyo, can deflect his Guts Bullet attack back to him, so it is advised that the Guts Bullet, although easy to execute, must not be abused. Its Burning Vigor version, however, cannot be deflected. Special moves As normal Batsu Guts Upper (ガッツアッパー) Batsu charges forward with an uppercut, launching the opponent into the air. It cannot, however, be followed by an Air Combo. As Burning Batsu Burning Elbow (バーニングエルボー) Batsu jumps with a fiery punch, then follows with a rising elbow strike. Like the Guts Upper, this cannot be followed by an Air Combo. In both versions of Batsu Guts Bullet (Japanese: 気合弾 Kiaidan -- Energy Compression Blast) A projectile-type energy blast attack. The distance that this blast can travel is determined by the punch button pressed in the button combination. Easy to execute. Burning Batsu's version of this attack travels slightly farther. It can also be done in the air, wherein he fires the Guts Bullet 45 degrees downward. The ground-based version, however, can be deflected back to him by certain opponents, such as Hyo. Crescent Moon Kick (Japanese: 三日月キック Mikazuki Kick) Batsu delivers a crescent kick with knockdown effect. Burning Batsu can immediately attack afterwards before the opponent can if this move is blocked. Shooting Star Kick (Japanese: 流星キック Ryuusei Kick (normal -- Falling Star Kick); 彗星キック Suisei Kick '' (Burning -- ''Comet Kick)) This can be done only in the air. Batsu does a fast diving kick that briefly stuns the opponent in sparks. The downside of this attack is its recovery delay. Burning Vigor attacks In both versions of Batsu Super Guts Upper (Japanese: 全開ガッツアッパー Zenkai Guts Upper -- Full-throttle Guts Upper) A powerful uppercut that launches the opponent high into the air, and can be followed with an Air Combo. The drawback to this move is its slow startup. Super Shooting Star Kick (Japanese: 全開流星キック Zenkai Ryuusei Kick (normal -- Full-throttle Falling Star Kick); 全開彗星キック Zenkai Suisei Kick (Burning -- Full-throttle Comet Kick)) A more powerful version of the Shooting Star Kick. Compared to the Shooting Star Kick, this attack has no recovery delay. As normal Batsu Super Guts Bullet (Japanese: 全開気合弾 Zenkai Kiaidan -- Full-throttle Hyper Energy Compression Blast) A more powerful version of the Guts Bullet that stuns the opponent in sparks. As Burning Batsu Imawano-ryuu Mozu Otoshi (忌野流 モズ落とし) A super throw maneuver. Batsu grabs the opponent, jumps high into the air while holding the latter, then descends with spin to the ground, slamming the opponent into it. It can also be used in the air. Burning Super Guts Bullet (Japanese: 熱血全開気合弾 Nekketsu Zenkai Kiaidan -- Hot-blooded Hyper Energy Compression Blast) Similar to the Super Guts Bullet. The only difference is that if it hits, the opponent is briefly engulfed in flames. Both versions of the Super Guts Bullet can also be used in the air, fired 45 degrees downward. Team-Up techniques Double Guts Bullet (Japanese: Ｗ気合弾 Double Kiaidan -- Double Energy Compression Blast) Team-Up assist by the normal Batsu. The initiating blow has a maximum range of 3 steps. Batsu and the active character both fire a Super Guts Bullet to the opponent. This is also the Team-Up assist by Kurow's disguised form, Vatsu. Double Guts Beam (Japanese: Ｗ気合ビーム Double Kiai Beam -- Double Energy Compression Beam) This is the Team-Up assist by Burning Batsu, and is surprisingly weaker than the Double Guts Bullet. The active character uppercuts the opponent high into the air. Batsu and the active character then both fire an energy beam while the opponent is still in the air. Party-Up technique Batsu uses the Final Symphony. Other Appearances * Batsu was one of two Rival Schools characters (along with Akira) planned to appear in the cancelled game Capcom Fighting All-Stars. * He is featured in the Tatsunoko vs. Capcom fighting game, with character design by Shinkiro. * Batsu has a cameo with Hinata in Capcom vs. SNK 2, assisting Kyosuke during one of his super combos. Trivia * Batsu is good at physical education, but performs poorly at almost all other subjects. * His special talent is eating fast. * It is known that part-time jobs are prohibited in Taiyo High School, but Batsu used to sell newspapers and milk in order to help his mother. * Given the fact that Raizo is Batsu's father and that the twins Hyo and Kyosuke are Raizo's nephews, it means that the twins are actually cousins of Batsu. * He often uses the word temee to address others. This is actually a rude and frowned-on way of saying "you" to other people. This was downplayed in the US versions of the games. * He is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama. Gallery Image:RivalBatsu.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Batsu&Kyosuke.png|With Kyosuke Image:PJBatsu.png|''Project Justice'' Image:PJBatsu2.png|''Project Justice'' Image:TatsuCapBatsu.png|''Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom'' Image:TatsuCapBatsu2.png|''Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom'' References Game and character information Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published 17 July 2002; last updated 13 March 2003. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published 5 November 2001; final update 7 December 2002. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed 14 March 2010. NeoChaosX. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Rival_Schools_series List of characters in the Rival Schools series]. Wikipedia (English). Created 20 August 2007; last updated 30 March 2010. Last accessed 1 April 2010. Translations Kanji translations made possible through the Kanji Romaji Hiragana Convert website. Maruyama, Chiemi. English-Kanji-Japanese/Japanese-Kanji-English Dictionary. Pasig City, Philippines: Persian Gulf Publication, 2002. ISBN 978-971-8796-37. Nakao, Seigo. Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary. United States: Ballantine Books, 1995. ISBN 0-345-40548-X. Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters